Tony Marconi
Tony Marconi is a huge figure in the Italian Mafia and also the manager of the Blue Flamingo night club. The team have suspected him of many things in different cases but they couldn't prove it. Marconi is also the killer of Salvador Cordero in Into the Vipers' Nest (Case #11). Profile Tony has short black hair and a suit without a tie and top buttons undone. We can see his gold chain through his shirt. In Corpse in a Garden, it was discovered that Marconi was 6 feet tall and wore a plaster. Marconi returned in A Russian Case, where it was discovered that he also wore a gold chain, had scratches, and used hand sanitizer. Again, Marconi showed up in Beautiful No More, and it was discovered that he was a caucasian, in contact with cats and wore Eau d'Homme (a perfume). In his last appearance in Into the Vipers' Nest, he had an oil stain on his jacket, and it was discovered that he was asthmatic, chewed gum, and his blood type was AB+. Role in Case(s) Tony Marconi first appeared in Corpse in a Garden where he was under suspicion of murdering Ned Dillard because Dave Simmons had told the team that the house where Dillard was found dead was his. When it was revealed that Dennis Brown (Ned's bodyguard) had been hired to kill Ned, it was suspected that he ordered the hit, but there was no substantial proof. Dave Simmons knew about his illegal businesses, and maybe worked for him. The team ran into Marconi again whilst investigating the murder of Anton Levin, where Marconi was thought to have murdered him. But again, Marconi slipped out of their hands. He came to the case when the team found a photo showing him and Dimitri Balanchine in Anton Levin's mobile phone. The team became desperate to find something on him. They encountered him for a third time when one of his strippers was killed. The team thought they had him this time but then they found that it was in fact the barmaid of the Blue Flamingo Alice August. The next and final time the team saw him was when the Viper's gang leader Salvador Cordero was found dead on his car. After thorough investigation, they found that Marconi had killed Salvador Cordero and was finally convicted. The team were a tad upset that they caught him for this crime, and not one of his other shady business deals. They convicted him because Salvador was hurting a prostitute named Ginger. After Marconi was taken to prison, Ginger took over his night club from him, The Blue Flamingo. Trivia *Similar to Alden Greene, Tony Marconi appears every three cases (if you don't count his mentions) (until he was arrested in Case #11) since his debut in Corpse in a Garden. Case Appearances *Corpse in a Garden (Case #2) *A Russian Case (Case #5) *Good Cop Dead Cop (Case #6) (Mentioned in its Additional Investigation). *Beautiful No More (Case #8) *Burned To The Bone (Case #9) (Mentioned in its Additional Investigation). *Into the Vipers' Nest (Case #11) Sentence *20 years in jail TM.png|Tony, as he appeared in Corpse in a Garden. Tony.png|Tony, as he appeared in A Russian Case. Tony2.png|Tony, as he appeared in Beautiful No More. Tony3.png|Tony, as he appeared in Into the Vipers' Nest. marconi.png|Tony , as he appeared in Good Cop Dead Cop Category:Suspects Category:Killers